LoS: Two Worlds Colide
by spyrolink
Summary: A Human has been teleported into Spyro's world. Question is, why is he here and how? How can he get back and help his own planet?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my second story. My first one isn't complete yet, but this story was stuck in my head for a long time, I needed to get it out. Please R&R. Well in joy...**

**Prologue**

War. War is what mankind has done for centuries. Fighting. Fighting against ourselves for power, land, money, and for… freedom. Freedom. Freedom is what we all desire. Freedom is what we need to survive. Freedom is given, not earned. And one organization is planning on doing just that. Hundreds of the most skilled men from that army from all around the world have come to make this dream a reality. These men have been sent over to places that needed their help. The process is slow, but effective. One person at a time. And as everyone knows, things like this aren't always this easy. It all started with a young man and his dog coming back from his mission on the outskirts of New York City…

**Chapter 1**

The roads were clear. People moved out due to their mission. The only thing on the road was an army jeep vehicle. In the jeep were Pvt. Tucker and his dog Max. Tucker had the original army clothing anyone in the army would wear. Only that it had two 'F's facing each other symbolizing the Freedom Fighters Organization. Everyone agreed that the name was corny, but had a nice ring to it. His dog Max, a Husky, all grey except for the muzzle and paws were black and his belly was white. And like every dog, had his head out the window felling the wind blowing through his fur.

As Tucker drove down the empty streets of New York City, he thought of all the missions he had to do in the past month. All of them required him and his team to stop fights and little wars from breaking out across NYC. There was one last week that was the worst. Down near Center City, a gang fight broke out and got out of hand. Both gangs refused to cooperate with his team and even threatened civilians as the triangle of people pointed their guns at each others groups. When it ended, both gangs were either shot or arrested along with three shot civilians and one wounded. Two of his team mates were severely wounded. The grimacing thoughts appeared on his face the more he thought. Max, upon feeling his masters' discomfort, brought his head back in and barked.

The bark took him out of his thoughts and looked at Max. "Sorry boy, I just can't stand the feeling of someone killing incident people." Max barked again. "Yeah, I know I should forget the past and look to the future." Again Max barked. Tucker rubbed Max's head, "You know just how I feel and how to make me feel better." Maxs' tongue hung to the side of his muzzle, looking as if he was smiling.

"Go .2 miles and take a right on Broadway Ave." said a female voice. Tucker's attention was brought back to the road due to the GPS. "Take a right on Broadway Ave."

'Thank God for the GPS. I would have gotten lost in this city' thought Tucker. "Want to listen to some tunes Max?" Max barked which Tucker took as a yes and turned on the radio. He turned the knob to the station he liked. "Star 99.1, perfect!" His favorite station, which played some of his favorite artists like Jeremy Camp, Casting Crowns and News Boys.

They've been driving for the past hour back to their base when the radio started cutting out. "Aww, come on! Not in the middle of my favorite song!" Things started going down hill from here. The GPS kept recommitting, but showed the same rout he was taking. Next were the jeeps lights, internal and external. "What the hell's going on?" Suddenly, the dashboard started sparking and arcs of electricity crawled on the dashboard. Max tucked his head under his paws as a flash of light flashed. Tucker raised his arm in front of his eyes o shield from the light. Then he felt like he was drifting away and knew no more not before hearing "Arrived at destination."

**How is it? Tell me if I need to make any changes. Please Reveiw.**


	2. Meeting

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it. I forgot to post this on the last chapter, but I do not own Spyro. R&R. Injoy the story...**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting**

Max was the first one to wake up. His head still felt like was spinning. He closed his eyes and waited till the spinning stopped. He looked around and noticed the jeep had stopped. Then he noticed his master, Tucker, not moving, he head against the wheel. Max tried barking. When that didn't work, he tried nudging and licking, but nothing worked. He looked at his master again and saw red liquid slowly running down his cheek. Max froze, realizing his master is in serious trouble. He had to find help. Going to his side of the door, he opened it like he always had done and began sniffing around. He found a trial and began running, but not before looking back at his master.

It had been at least a half an hour when Max left his master in search for help, he began to worry. He walked through bushed till he found an opening. Looking around, familiarizing him with the trees and bushes in order to get back to his mater, like he had done for the past half hour. He suddenly saw two creatures he never saw before, but strangely, he felt he knew what they were and if they were friendly. Dragons! 'Don't know how I know them, but that doesn't matter. I need their help.' Max said to himself. Max ran up to the two dragons and barked to get their attention. Both dragons spun around to face Max. They both crouched low and growled, showing their teeth. Max just barked, turned around and looked back at them barking. One of them stopped growling and stood up. "Maybe it wants us to follow it?" the one said to the other.

The other stopped growling and stood up as well, "maybe, but what is it?"

The first one shook its' head, "I don't know, but let's see where it takes us. I'm getting bored doing nothing." So the two followed Max.

It was then when they reached the jeep, the two dragons stopped. Max continued and came to his masters door. Max pawed the door and barked, looking back at the dragons. Max began to wine, which made the dragons curious. They walked up to the door and looked inside. What they saw was another creature they have never seen. They figured the creature was in bad condition. Looking for a way in, they found a small handle. Trying every which way, and then pulled it, the door swung opened. Tucker still sat there with his head against the wheel. The first one turned to the other, "Ember, help me get it down." Ember nodded.

"Wow, its heavy," groaned Ember.

"No it isn't," replied the other.

"Then you carry it back to the temple Flame."

"Fine, I will."

Max watched as the two helped and carried his master on to the one's back. When they started walking, Max followed, watching intently in his master.

* * *

The four soon made it back to the temple, where a big green dragon stood watching them come closer. "Why are you two late? You know that Malefor's army might still be out there," boomed the dragon.

"We're sorry Terrador. We were going to come back when we found this creature who led us to this one," Flame pointed to Max then showed him Tucker.

Terrador's eyes widened. 'Human! Why is he here? We need to question him.' "Take him to the medical room. When he wakes, we'll question him."

They both nodded and walked in followed by Max. Terrador watched as Max walked past him into the temple. He had never seen such a creature. 'Oh, Volteer's going to have fun tonight.'

* * *

In the medical room, moles were swarming the human, fight to treating his wounds, then trying to figure out what he was. They tried moving Max out of the way, but got a growl and a nip from him. Soon the moles got their findings and filed out leaving the head nurse in the room. Five dragons came in to see the human as soon as the moles left. Two were the one that helped and carried Tucker, Flame and Ember. Ember had pink scales and yellow underbelly with a heart shaped necklace and a heart shaped tail blade. Flame was red with yellow underbelly scales. Both of their horns were yellow and were brought back at an angle. The one of the other three was Terrador. His green scales were beginning to dull with a lighter green underbelly with a patch of brown scales sticking out of his green scales at the joints. Many scares carved his body. The other two were just as big. One was blue with purple underbelly scales and had a proud expression. He had purple wing like scale at the joints. The other was yellow with dark blue underbelly scales and had a curious expression. He also had dark blue wing like scales on his joints. "This is extraordinary, absolutely amazing, astounding even to know a human has come to our realm. I must learn of how his race has evolved!"

"We will Volteer, but first we must question him on how he came here in the first place," Terrador said staring at Tucker.

"What's a human?" asked Ember.

The blue dragon looked down, "Humans are bipedal creatures that kill anything they don't understand." He said in a disgusted tone.

"Calm yourself Cyril. Not all humans were like that," Terrador looked at Cyril then back at Tucker.

"Were? What do you mean 'were'," asked Flame.

Terrador was about to answer, but a moan cut him off. "I'll explain later. Looks like the human is waking up."

* * *

Tucker opened his eyes only to receive blurry images. He opened and closed them till they were clear enough. He heard barking and looked to his right and found Max standing there as happy as can be. "Hey boy," he said rubbing Max's head. Tucker looked around, still not able to see anything clearly. "Where am I?" he said to no one in particular. "You're in the medical room," he heard someone say. "Who said that?" Tucker rubbed his eyes and blinked again. He looked up and saw five dragons standing across the room. "I did," said the green one.

They started to walk forward. Tucker began to freak out, fumbling for his pistol. "S-s-stay back!" Tucker yelled. "We're not going to hurt you," said the green one again. Tucker brought his pistol out and pointed it at the dragons. "I said stay back!" Tucker said as he pointed it at one then the other. The dragons stopped, afraid of what the human might do if they came any closer. Then they all saw Max walk between Tucker and the dragons and sat down. "Max! Get away from them!" yelled Tucker, but Max stayed. Max wined. Tucker looked at Max then back up to the dragons. "Why is Max protecting them? Why?' "Max! Come!" Still Max stayed put.

The dragons looked between Max and Tucker wondering what was going on. "As I said before, we will not hurt you."

Tucker was starting to question if he could trust them. He thought dragons were myths, but the stories he heard said that dragons were wise and trustworthy. "Do you swear on your ancestors that you won't harm me or Max?"

The three big dragons nodded, "Yes we swear," said the blue one.

Tucker lowered his pistol and put it away. "Who are you?"

"I am Terrador; this is Volteer on my left and Cyril on my right. We're Guardians of the dragon race. And these two are the ones who helped you, Flame and Ember."

"Thank you," Tucker said to the two young dragons as he got up and walked over to Max. "I apologize, but I was intimidated by your size and the fact you are dragons,"

"What do you mean?" Cyril asked.

"Well where I come from, dragons are a myth." He replied,

"Well, you can clearly see we are real," Cyril said sounding offended.

"You know very well why this human thought we were myths," said Terrador. "But before we go on, what is your name?"

"Pvt. John Tucker."

"So, you're in the military?"

"Yes, out world has been at war for years, with some rests in between."

"Wars!" both Cyril and Volteer said.

"I expected as much. Ever since we moved from your world-"

"Wait! From my world?"

"Yes, we began life on your world. We flourished along with humans, but soon man became dominant over the land and forced us out. We fought, but lost. We were forced out to find another world."

"I'm sorry for what my ancestors have done," replied Tucker after a moment of silence.

"What's past is past. We look toward the future."

"If I may, I would like to ask some questions about you?" asked Volteer.

Tucker nodded, "Ask away."

Hours past and soon Tucker was getting tired of answering question after question. Apparently 'some questions' were infinite questions. Volteer could go on forever. Terrador saw this, "Volteer, I think that's enough for one day. It's getting late; we all should head off to bed. Tucker, follow me, I'll show you to your room."

They all dispersed, going their separate ways. Volteer talking to Cyril about the things he learned and annoying Cyril to the point of freezing his lips shut. Soon the trio came to a spare room and walked in. "I'll leave you now. See you in the morning," said Terrador.

"Tucker only nodded, closed the door, walked to the cushions and collapsed down with Max by his side. With in minutes, they both fell asleep.

**Please tell me how I did. Please rewiew. Untill next time, see ya!**


	3. Planing the Search

**Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter. Injoy the story...**

**Chapter 3**

**Planning the Search**

Tucker woke up early due to his routine. The sun barley coming over the horizon made the room just light enough to see his way around. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, 'what happened?' He looked around, 'Oh, that's right'. Max stirred beside him. He also sat up and gave a big yawn. "Morning Max," he said as he rubbed Max's head. They both stood up and stretched, getting the sleep out of their muscles. Looking around again, he spotted a window, 'Huh, didn't realize I had a window.' He walked up and looked out expecting to see a forest, but what he saw amazed him. "Whoa!" What he saw were buildings. Not the buildings he's use to, but buildings none the less. Seeing a wall in the distance and tracing it around as far as he could see, he assumed those were the barriers to the city. City! A city of dragons! 'Wow, never thought there would be so many. I'll ask Terrador about this later.' "You up for a jog Max?" Max barked. "Shh, don't want to wake anyone up." They walked out of his room and outside. It took a while to find the exit, but it wasn't a major problem. When they came out of the temple, the sun was showing its' face on the city. The cool air was crisp and smelled damp. "Let's go." And they took off down the streets.

As the sleepy residents woke from their sleep, they gave a 'what-the-hell' look as Tucker and Max jogged by. Near the end of their jog, a small dragon stepped out of a doorway. Tucker tried to evade the sudden appearance of the dragon but tripped and fell over the dragon. They both tumbled twice, Tucker managed to land on his back. 'Ow.' Max came over and licked his face. Tucker got up and looked behind him seeing the dragon trying to stand up. "Sorry about that. You came out of nowhere and I couldn't stop and-"

"AHH!" the dragon screamed, or rather she screamed. She had looked up at who was talking and what she saw scared her.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," Tucker put up his hands. The dragoness just stared.

"Honey!" a voice came from the open doorway. "What's the problem?" Another dragon, apparently a female by the sound of her voice, came out. She saw Tucker and went wide eyed. "Crystal, get behind me now!" Crystal broke eye contact and ran behind her mother. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she said in a stern frightened tone.

"Tucker stood up slowly; his hands still raised, and said, "As I said before, I mean you no harm. I'm a human and I was brought here for being unconscious out in the forest."

'Human! I've heard stories about these vile creatures.' "Why are you here?" she said with a little anger in her voice.

'I can't say that I was driving then suddenly came here, she wouldn't know what I'm talking about.' "I honestly don't know." 'Still the truth."

The dragoness stayed silent, looking at Tucker for any sign of false truth. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by yelling.

"Tucker!"

Tucker tuned his head to see Flame and Ember running towards them. The dragoness took advantage and pushed Tucker down under her mighty paw. "Ack!" Max growled showing his teeth. The dragoness growled back. Crystal still hid behind her mother.

"Tucker!" Krysteena, let him up!" yelled Ember.

"Why? He's a human!"

"The Guardians need to speak to him," said Flame.

Krysteena thought for a moment. Then, "Fine, if the Guardians want him, then give him to them, but I'm coming as well." She took her paw off of Tucker.

"Thank you," he said as he stood up. Max was still growling at Krysteena, but Tucker stopped him, "Max, cut it out!" Max stopped, but glared at her. They began walking.

"And who's that? Your slave?" Krysteena said.

"No," Tucker simply said, "He's my companion." Krysteena wasn't convinced, but stopped talking. It wasn't until then that Tucker noticed the two dragoness's appearance. Crystal's blue scales matched with her light blue underbelly. Her white horns shot back straight back at an angle. Her tail had an icicle shape at the tip. She was smaller than Flame and Ember, so presumably she's young. Krysteena is an exact replica of Crystal, except her horns, wings and tail blade was longer and larger. She reminded him of Cyril.

In minute's time, they made it to the temple. They walked up the steps to the upper level where the Guardians were, Tucker assumed as they followed the two fire breathers, again he assumed.

After completing their walk up the steps, they rounded a couple of corners till they stopped onto a large room. Arch doorways lined the walls, all leading to a different room. Only one large arch led to a balcony facing the city. In the center of the room was a pool of water. And around the pool were the Guardians. "Tucker there you are!" Exclaimed Terrador as they walked in. "When we saw that you weren't in you room, we started looking for you. I hope you didn't cause trouble?"

Krysteena stepped up, "In fact he did. He hurt my daughter."

Cyril raised an eyebrow, "Tucker, care to explain?"

Tucker stood up straight, hands behind his back, "In the early morning, I took a jog around the streets of the city. As I came to my last turn, her daughter stepped out in front of me. I had no time to react and I tripped over her." He turned to face the dragoness's, "I'm truly sorry if I hurt you. I had no intention to."

"It seems as though it was just an accident. Don't you think so Terrador?" said Volteer.

"I do. What's your name young lady?" asked Terrador.

"Krysteena sir."

"Well Krysteena, I believe it was an accident, and he did apologies."

"I guess so, but why is he here?"

"We do not know. The two young ones beside you found Tucker unconscious in the forest and brought him here."

It was then that Cyril saw Crystal hiding behind her mother. "And what's your name little one?"

Krysteena moved aside so Crystal could be seen, and Crystal walked forward. Tucker noticed a slight grimacing expression on Crystals' face as she walked. "C-crystal s-s-sir," she said nervously.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Crystal," Cyril said, bowing slightly. She blush a little.

Tucker spoke to Krysteena, "If I may see you daughters leg, I might be able to help." She hesitated, but then nodded. He knelt down to Crystal's level, "May I see your leg?" Crystal looked back at her mother. Krysteena nodded slightly, she was going to watch if he made any sudden movements. Crystal walked up to Tucker. He took a tube out and some bandages from a pocket from his pants. He put some of the contents on his finger when Crystal came closer. He picked up her front leg gently and slowly. "Okay, this might sting a little, but it'll help it keep it from infection." Crystal nodded. Tucker applied the contents on Crystal's wound, receiving little whimpers. He then took the bandages and wrapped it around her wound. Tying up the bandage, he set her leg down, "Okay, that should do it," he said standing up.

"Thank you," she said and leaned her head against his leg. He saw shocked, then smiled, leaned down and patted her head.

"Your welcome."

Krysteena walked up to Tucker, "Thank you, but I'll still keep an eye on you," she turned to the Guardians. "Thank you for your time, I'll take my leave now," She bowed. "Come along Crystal."

They both walked out the way they came in and out the temple. Tucker turned to the Guardians, "If there's anything else you need me for?"

Terrador shook his head, "No, we just needed to know where you were."

"Alright then, By the way, do you have a place to wash myself?"

"No, I don't believe so," Cyril said.

Tucker nodded, "Thanks anyway." He went to leave, but heard the Guardians talking about finding some dragons. He stopped at the archway and listened.

"What course should we take on finding the young dragons?" asked Cyril.

"We may need to send out a search party out. Or even have the cheetahs help. I'm sure Hunter would help," Volteer said thinking. "What do you think Terrador?"

"That maybe the case. If that comes to pass, we'll tell Hunter of our plan."

Tucker turned around, "Pardon me for over hearing, but is there something you need help with?"

"No, this doesn't concern you. We have it under control," said Cyril.

"Cyril, we need all the help we can get," interjected Volteer.

"I'm sorry Tucker, Cyril doesn't always except help from . . . strangers. But how is it that you can help us?" asked Terrador.

"Depends on what it is," stated Tucker.

Volteer looked at Terrador who nodded. Volteer cleared his throat, which sounded like a deep growl, "Two young dragons haven't come back after the war."

"What war?"

Terrador sighed, "You may want to sit down, this'll take a while." For the next few hours, the Guardians told Tucker about the war, how it started through the end. "-And that's why we need to find them."

"So Spyro's the purple one and Cynder's the black one." All three nodded. Tucker sat there thinking. Max had fallen asleep due to boredom. He had been thinking for a few minutes when he realized something. "You two found me right?" he said talking to the two fire breathers. They nodded. "Was I in my jeep?" they gave questioning looks, including the Guardians. "Was I found in a metal box on wheels?" They nodded. "Guardians, I believe I can help."

"How? What is this jeep? What are you talking about?" Volteer sputtered. Tucker raised an eyebrow at knowing the dragon's speedy tongue.

"It's hard to explain, it'll be easier to show you. I'll go and grab my things and we'll be off." Tucker stood up, waking Max. He yawned and followed him master back to his room. There, he grabbed a bar and doggie treat from one of his pockets and they both ate their small meal.

A few minutes later, the two came back to find the Guardians speaking amongst themselves. They stopped once they saw Tucker. "We better get going, the faster we find the young dragons, the better," said Terrador. They all nodded.

Tucker turned to the two fire breathers who were talking to each other. "Would you lead us the way?"

Flame nodded, "We'll do our best."

"That's all I ask for."

They walked out of the temple and through the city to the city walls. Tucker got a lot of stares and murmurs. But once they saw he was with the Guardians, they calmed down. The guards opened the gates and let them through into the forest.

It had been an hour or two when Flame stopped, "This is as far as I remember. What about you Ember?" She shook her head.

"Okay, thank you. Max," Max looked up at him "You want to go for a ride?" Max barked happily. "Then find the jeep, sniff it out boy."

Max started sniffing, trying to find a trial. After going in a complete circle around them, he found the scent of hot metal. He barked and started running. "Follow Max, he found a trial." They all ran to catch up with Max. In a few minutes, they found the jeep. Max sat there in front of the jeep, wagging his tail. "Good boy, Max."

"What is this contraption?" sped Volteer; the sight of the jeep intrigued his senses.

"This is called a vehicle. This is a specific kind of vehicle called a jeep." Tucker looked to see the doors were open. "And you left the doors open," he looked at Flame and Ember. They gave 'whoops' looks. He walked up and went inside. The dragons stepped closer, but stopped when they heard yelling. "GET OUT OD THERE! SCRAM!" animals ran out of the opened door. "Animals," ne breathed in frustration. He sat on the driver's seat and looked around. The dragons came closer to see what Tucker was looking at. Surprising, the GPS and the radio were fine. The radio had no indication that it was damaged and the GPS turned on fine. "No satellite signal," the female voice said. "No da Sherlock."

"Whose voice was that?" asked Volteer. The other dragons looked around trying to find the location of the voice.

"It came from the GPS. And before you ask, I don't know how it works. All I know is that it does. Even if I did know, you wouldn't understand." Tucker kept looking around and found the keys still in the ignition position. "Oh no."

"What?" that all asked.

Tucker turned the keys, hoping it'll start. It didn't. "The jeep won't start." He pulled a leaver on the floor to open the hood, making the dragons jump. He got out and lifted the hood, propping it up on a metal pole. Volteer's eyes almost bulged out of his head at the sight of the interior workings of the jeep. Tucker found the battery and saw the gauge was on 'E'. "Damn, the batteries dead."

"Did you say battery?" said Volteer.

"Yes, why? How do you know about batteries?"

"Well, I'm an electric dragon so-"

"Wait, electric dragon? I thought all dragons were fire breathers?"

"No, Terrador shook his head," there are four elements and four kinds of dragons. Fire, Earth, Ice, and Electricity."

"Oh, well, okay." Tucker took two wires that connected to the battery in his hands. "Volteer, could you hold these?" Volteer took one in a paw and the other in his mouth. "Can you run a current through the battery?" Volteer nodded and was about to start when Tucker interrupted him, "but not too much. Too much and it might explode." Volteer nodded again and began breathing electricity through the wires, into the battery and into his paw.

A couple of minutes later, the battery were fully charged and ready to go. Tucker thanked Volteer and reattached the wires and closed the hood. He ran to the driver's side and turned the key. The dragons jumped at the sound the jeep was making. Even though the battery was full, the water tank was not. 'E' was read on the gauge. "Great, now the water tank is empty." Tucker sat there and thought. Then he got an idea. "Cyril, you're an ice dragon, right?"

"The best," he boasted.

Tucker ignored his boasting and continued, "And you two are fire dragons, right?" Ember and Flame nodded. "I think I have an idea." He popped the water tank leave and walked over with the three dragons. "This jeep runs on water. If Cyril can breathe ice and you two can breathe fire at the same time in this hole, then we'll create water."

"Interesting plan, couldn't have thought it up better myself," marveled Volteer.

Another couple of minutes went by before the water tank was full. "Thank you, with that out of the way, I believe we can begin our search."

"Your welcome. Now how are we going to do this?" Cyril said.

"I say Flame and Ember fly above while Max and I drive along the ground. These two can be the eyes and I can be the help." said Tucker.

Terrador nodded, "I think that's best. We need to stay at Warfang and keep up with our duties."

"Ah, so the cities name is Warfang. Got it. Okay, we'll be off." Tucker got in with Max and closed the doors, opening the windows. He started the jeep and received a loud hum. Volteer wanted desperately to know more about this jeep, but couldn't delay the search any more. The two fire breathers took off and Tucker and his dog followed.

"May the ancestors look after you. May they look after us all," said Terrador.

**As I said before, tell me how I did. Review or PM me. I don't know when the next chapter will come out, but it will happen, don't worry. Review!**


	4. More Meetings

**I'm sorry for the long wait. In this chapter, well, just read to find out. Injoy...**

**Chapter 4**

**More Meetings**

Morning broke over the horizon, letting the sun spill its' warmth out onto the land. Its' rays cutting through the last of the shadows of the night; creeping, touching as far as it could. Slowly, the light reached two reptiles. Dragons to be precise. Both who were known though out the land, weather good or bad. Then one stirred, waking from her slumber as the rays of the sin hit her face. Her scales were unnaturally black, corrupted by her now deceased master, although glistening in the sun, were covered in bruises, scratches and gashes alike. She has three pairs of horns, all white and glowed along with the sun. Yawning, she stood up and stretched out her aching muscles the best she could. Standing straight, her maroon underbelly and wings stood out. A lethal blade at the end of her tail swung back and forth as she stared at her partner/comrade.

A purple dragon, a very rare dragon, laid there what seemed like, completely out cold. His purple scales along with his yellow underbelly and horns shone in the sun. Alike with the black dragon, he was covered in all sorts of scraps and gashes and more so. His wings, an orangish – redish color, were spread out in odd angles. Last night, he dropped sown do to exhaustion. She smiled, 'He has done so much for me,' she thought, 'I wish I could return the favor.' Looking past her friend was a crystal clear river. Just close enough to get something to drink.

Turning her head to a shady part under the trees, were the sun hasn't yet came to, was a third dragon. His size dwarfed hers and her friend combined. His red scales were dull do to age. Burn marks consumed his body, black splotches doted his scales, making him look like a red Dalmatian. Ever since they found him, he's never woken. His steady breathing is the only indication he was alive. In her heart, she was jumping for joy he was alive, but her gut was cringing the way he looks. Sighing, she walked the best she could to find some food for her friend and herself.

An hour later, the black dragon came back dragging a large leaf carrying an assortment of foods; a rabbit, two mice and some berries she found. Dragging the leaf up to her purple hero, she nuzzled him, trying to wake him up. First couple tries were unsuccessful, but soon she got though to him. "Spyro. Spyro, wake up," she said softly, "I've got food, you need to eat."

Spyro groaned and opened his eyes, "I'm up," he said weakly. He rolled over to lie on his belly, groaning in doing so.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Slightly better, but not much. I'm still weak from the batter with Malefor," Spyro said. The black dragon cringed at the name of her deceased master. "What did you get this time Cynder?"

"I've only been able to get a rabbit, two mice and some berries," replied Cynder.

"Were you able to find any…?"

"No. I haven't seen any crystals ever since we woke up in this place.  
"*sigh* Well, we'll have to do with what we got."

Cynder gave the rabbit to Spyro, "Here, take the rabbit."

"No, Cynder. I can't-"

"Take it. You need your strength."

"Alright."

They began eating, Spyro got the rabbit, Cynder got the two mice and the berries to share. Spyro looked over to the large dragon. "Has Ignitus awaken yet?"

Cynder shook her head, "No."

"*sigh* I'm just glad he's alive. I thought I lost him back at the Wall of Fire." Suddenly the red dragon gave a heavy sigh. The two of them looked hopeful, but he didn't stir. Downcast, Spyro lay back down and closed his eyes. Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

'That battle must have drained all of his energy. I've never seen him like this before,' thought Cynder. 'I hate seeing him like this, it just breaks my heart…' blinking away the tears, she sighed and settled down to rest. Soon she was asleep herself.

Hours later, Cynder woke up to rustling in the bushes a couple yards away. Doing her best to stand up, she eyed the bushes, waiting for something to come out. And what did made her blood run cold.

"Apes!" she gasped.

Stunned, all she could do was watch them approach forward. There were at least a dozen of them, a small group. Stopping a few yards away, cinder gained her composure. She had to defend Spyro and Ignitus, no matter what. "W-what do you want?" demanded Cynder.

"Shut it _dragon_!" the leader yelled. "All dragons will die for what they did to us! Now prepare to d-"

He was cut off short by a low rumbling sound that was getting louder.

Pvt. Tucker has been following flame and Ember for about an hour. They have been following a river, which Flame said 'is the best bet we'll find them'. He took another bit out of his protein bar. Having not eaten breakfast made him a little nauseous. He gave a treat to Max to hold him over as well. Weaving through trees and bushes really kept Tucker on the wheel. He kept the windows down in order to listen to the two fire breathers; plus for Max. Suddenly the jeep hit a root and heard a clang in the back. "What the," looking back. "No way!" he shouted, "I completely forgot about those!" he exclaimed excitedly. He found his M7 SMG along with his favorite, a M90 Shotgun. A grenade belt rested on top. Next to his weapons was a med kit along with other necessities. "That makes me feel better. Who knows what's out here?" Max barked in agreement.

"I think I see them!" yelled Ember.

"You do? Where?" Tucker yelled back.

"Just over the brush, that way," Flame said pointing.

"Uh oh, I think they're in trouble. We need to hurry!" Ember yelled back down.

Tucker reached back and grabbed his M7 SMG. 'I hope I don't have to use this.'

Cynder looked at the direction the noise. Looking up as something caught her eye; two dragons came over the tree line. Then a metal box on wheels came through the brush and stopped a little away from them. The two dragons landed next to Cynder, both she has never seen before. They were both her age. "Are you Cynder?" the pink one asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"My name's Ember and this is Flame, we came here to bring you two back to W-"

"Enough!" yelled the ape leader. "No more delays. You all will die!"

Ember and Flame took a step back while Cynder stayed to protect Spyro. The two fire breathers had no experience in fighting. They only ran away from danger growing up. Through all the commotion, Spyro finally woke up to see a group of apes advancing, but he couldn't move a muscle.

Tucker finally had enough. "Max, you go and protect the dragons." Max whimpered. "No, not this time Max. Now go!" Max barked and opened his side of the door and ran to the dragons. Cynder took a stance, but Ember told her he was a friend. The Tucker came out. The apes froze to see what was happening. Tucker slammed the door and pointed his SMG at the apes. "Drop your weapons and get on your hands and knees!" Tucker demanded.

All for dragons were at awe, yet confused at what he was holding. They were startled to hear the leader laughing. "And what the hell do you think you are? You should know better than to stand on our way."

I say again, drop your weapons and get on your hands and knees!" Tucker said calmly.

"Or what? Beat us up with that stick? AHAHAH." the other apes joined in the laughter.

BANG! CLANG!

A sword went flying and landed a few feet from the one holding it. All laughter stopped and everyone looked at Tucker. His gun gave off visible hot air from the barrel. The dragons were amazed; speechless.

Then Tucker spoke, "That was a warning shot! Don't make me shoot you! Now, drop your weapons!" out of the dozen or so, only two did. "Now on your hands and knees!" the two did as he said.

The ape leader got furious, "get up you damn fools!" The two apes didn't respond. "Fine, I'll deal with you after I deal with this runt. Anyone who kills this bastard will get triple rations for the week!" the remaining apes screeched a battle cries and charged. Tucker grimaced and pulled the trigger.

A spray of bullets pelted the front row of apes, creating small red holes. The dragons watched in horror at what they're seeing. Tucker took out two thirds of the apes when a lucky ape got close enough to lay a fist to his face. Losing his balance, he dropped his SMG. Getting back up, he fought hand to hand. The four dragons looked in awe at Tuckers' flexibility. He dodged an ape's punch and laid some of his own on the ones chest with a kick to the side of the head. The ape went flying, hitting a tree and remained motionless. The others were just as unlucky, although one of them managed to dig its' claws into his left arm. Soon, all the apes were gone except for the leader. He was furious at watching his platoon of apes being wiped away by this one individual. He yelled as he charged with fire in his eyes, nothing but hatred.

Tucker, who thought he had it in the bag, got a little cocky, a simple mistake. He started dodging all the leaders' punches and kicks then side stepped, letting the leader fall do to his momentum. Tucker chuckled but stopped seeing a random kick to his head. Falling over a few feet away, Tucker got on his hands and knees to pick himself up.

"Tucker, look out!" cried Ember.

Looking up at where the dragons were saw their eyes in horror looking at his direction. He realized what they were saying, but was too late. He felt a strong furry arm around his neck, chocking him. "Gotcha now," the leader said laughing. Tucker tilted his head forward and slammed it backward, hitting the leader in the forehead. Losing his grip, he clutched his face in agony.

Tucker grabbed the leaders' shoulder, came behind him and put him into a head lock of his own. "I'll give you one more chance to back down. If you don't I'll kill you right now."

The leader growled, "Never, you son of a b-*snap*" the leader fell to the ground with his head at an odd angle.

Tucker stood erect and looked back to the two apes still on their hands and knees. As he walked over to them, they shivered in fear. "Get up," he commanded. They shot straight up, not wanting to anger him, more. "Tell me, why have you attacked these dragons?" They just stood there, scared stiff. "Answer me!" he yelled, startling them out of their wits.

One of them gained the courage to talk, "W-w-we attacked b-b-be-because the d-d-dragons w-w-were the ones th-that cursed us."

"Well, are you still cursed?"

"N-no," spoke the other ape.

"Then why kill dragons if you're free from the curse?"

"We d-don't know. W-we weren't g-given th-that inform-mation. W-we just d-do," said the first ape. Tucker stared at them for a few minutes. 'They're telling the truth. Hmm, I need to ask the Guardians about this.'

"Please, let us go," begged the second ape.

Tucker nodded, "You're free to go. But, if I catch you again, I won't hesitate." Both apes nodded and scurried away into the brush and out of sight. He heaved a heavy sigh. Clutching his left arm as the adrenaline stopped coursing through his veins. He turned and walked to the group of dragons. He could tell on the looks on their faces of awe and horror. Max came running up to him whining. "I'm okay boy," patting his head with his right hand. He stopped at the group, "Are you two okay?" referring to Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro stopped staring and nodded, "Could be better. But we're fine."

"Not the way I see it. You both look horrible," replied Tucker.

Cynder nodded, "Yeah, we just finished a war."

"So I've heard. Look, I've been sent along with Flame and Ember here, to bring you back to, Warfang right?" both fire breathers nodded.

"You mean you met the-"

"Guardians, yes." Tucker said cutting Spyro off. "But, I'm getting ahead of myself. My name's Tucker, I'm a human, and this is Max, my dog," patting Max's head.

"Human? I've never seen a -*gasp*, your arm, it's bleeding!" exclaimed Cynder, seeing blood dripping off his fingers.

Tucker looked down, "Yeah, so I am. Just a scratch. Max, go get the med kit." Max barked and ran the jeep. "Alright, while he's getting that, let's see those cuts."

"No," Spyro shook his head, "Please go see our friend over there. He needs the most care."

They all turned their heads to look at the large red dragon. Ember's heart froze, "Daddy?" she whispered. She took a step forward. "Daddy!" she ran to him, tears streaming down her face.

"Ember!" Flame ran after her.

"What happened?" asked Tucker.

"He took us through the Wall of Fire on our way to the Mountain of Malefor. Half way through, he throws us to the other side, sacrificing himself. I thought I lost him; I don't know how he survived," explained Spyro.

"Miracle, I'd say." Tucker felt something bumping his leg. Looking down, he saw Max with the med kit. "Thanks Max. Now before I help anyone, I need to patch up this scratch. Don't want to drip blood everywhere." Pulling off his shirt, the two of them saw three deep gashes on the left arm. Tucker grunted in discomfort. "I guess they're more than a little scratch." He picked up a stick and put it into his mouth. Both Spyro and Cynder looked confused. Next Tucker took some ointment and applied some to the gashes. Biting down hard, he grunted in pain. Taking the roll of bandages, he wrapped them around his arm, tying the two ended into a knot. He took the stick out of his mouth and throws it away. "Man that hurt worse than getting it in the first place," talking out loud. "Now, let's take a look at your friend.

Ember was still crying near her father with Flame trying to comfort her. Tucker walked by causing her to look up at him. He looked over the red dragon, analyzing. He was trained in the medical field as all the others with him, in case of emergency. He never thought he would use it, besides himself, till now. He set the med kit sown and took a small flash light. Opening the dragons' eyes and flashed it in, looking for dilation and contraction in the pupils. He got the reaction he wanted and put the flash light away.

Ember spoke up, "Is he going to be okay?"

Tucker nodded, "He's just in a deep comatose."

"A what?" asked Flame. Spyro and Cynder came closer to listen.

"A coma." They still didn't understand. "A deep sleep that you don't wake up from."

"You don't mean…" Ember started.

"No," Tucker shook his head. "As I said before, he's going to be okay. But it might be a long while till he wakes up." She sighed in relief in knowing her father's going to be okay. "Now, about these burns. What was it… what was it…" Tucker thought out loud. He walked around looking down at the plants. The dragons watched in confusion. Glancing at each plant till he found the one. "Here it is!" He exclaimed excitedly, snapping the plant from its roots. Walking over to the red dragon, realizing it's not enough. "Max," he called. Max came over, "I want you to sniff out this plant for me," Max took a couple of whiffs and went searching. "Flame, go with him and grab all the plants he finds and bring them back here." Flame nodded and followed Max.

Tucker started to break the long stems/leaves of the plant. "What are you doing?" asked Spyro, walking up beside Tucker.

Tucker took the gooey liquid from the plant and started to apply it to the dragons' burns. "This is called the Aloe plant. This gooey liquid is to help sooth minor burns, scrapes, scratches, ect. It might not be much, but it'll help." Soon he was out and had to stop. "Well, that's the last of it, for now. We just need to wait till-" he stopped as he heard Max barking and Flames' voice.

"Hey Tucker! We're going to need some help!" he yelled .

Tucker grumbled, "What now *sigh*. Be there in a minute!" he yelled back. He got up and jogged over to where Max and Flame were. When he got there, he stopped. "Whoa." Right in front of him was a bed of Aloe plants. And in the middle was the duo. "This should be plenty. Uh, Flame, what's wrong?" looking at Flame who had a disgusted look.

"I tried to pick them up in my mouth. Not the best idea."

Tucker chuckled, "Yeah, that'll do it. Now, let's get these back to the others." Max barked, "Thanks Max. And you too Flame." who looked left out. They gathered all they could and headed back to the rest of the dragons.

When they arrived back at the spot, Spyro was asleep again and Cynder had a wing draped over Ember to comfort her. They both looked up as the three guys walked past, setting the plants down near the large dragon. "By the way, what's the guy's name?"

"Ignitus," Cynder replied.

"Ignitus…" he thought, "name suits him. Now, let's continue." He began breaking apart the plants and applying the gooey liquid to the burns. "Cynder," Tucker called, getting her attention, "After I'm done with Ignitus, It'll be your turn then Spyros'." Cynder nodded.

A little while later, Tucker covered all the spots he could reach on Ignitus. "There, that should do it. It should help with the healing process." He turned to Cynder. She still had her wing draped over Ember, who must have cried herself to sleep. Flame took Cynders' place as she walked over to Tucker. She stood in front of him as prepared for her. "I'm going to have to get the cuts on your hind legs, just to let you know. So don't be surprised." She nodded. He got more plants and started to apply the gooey liquid. "This might sting a little," he cautioned. Cynder gritted her teeth, but stood firm; allowing the Aloe to sooth her pain. Soon it was all over. "Now, go wake up Spyro. I'll be there in a sec."

Cynder walked over to Spyro. The Aloe helped with the pain somewhat. "Spyro…Spyro, wake up." Spyro groaned and opened his eyes. "Tucker's here to help you with your cuts."

"Okay, I'm up," he said wearily. He rolled over onto his belly.

Tucker came and sat down next to Spyro with more plants. "Like I told Cynder, I'll have to get the cuts on your hind legs." Spyro nodded. Tucker snapped some plants, getting the gooey liquid in his hands. "This might sting a little." Spyro gritted his teeth in pain, but the pain was replaced by a soothing feeling. Maybe a little too soothing. After a few minutes in, Spyro fell back asleep. Tucker had too roll Spyro over onto his side just to get to his underbelly. Cynder watched Spyro with transfixed eyes, looking at how peaceful he looked. When Tucker was done and made a move to get up, She turned away. Tucker saw this, however, kept it quiet. "That should do it. Whew! All this Aloe is making me light headed. I'll go wash up, then we'll get a fire started; it's getting chilly." As he walked over to the river, Cynder lay next to Spyro and rested. Max was getting tired himself and gave out a wide yawn. When Tucker came back, he told everyone that he'll be back after getting fire wood. On the way out, he gave more treats to Max and brought out another bar for his dinner.

Minutes later, Ember woke up from her little nap. She saw Flames wing draped over her and looked up to see him looking back at her with a big grin. She grinned back, but had to look away, in order for him not to see her reddened checks. As she looked around, she spotted Spyro and Cynder lying next to each other. Spyro was out cold again, but Cynder was just looking around. She wanted to ask her about all that happened during the war, but she didn't know how to ask it. She gave it a try, "Cynder," her voice was weak, but Cynder heard it.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to ask…um…how…what happened during the war?"

"The Guardians never told you?"

"They did, but…they never told us what happened to you two when you went to fight Malefor."

Cynder cringed at that name. "Well, what happened was…"

Cynder told the two how they made it through the Wall of Fire, fought their way up and into the mountain, how they confronted and defeated Malefor. After her story, they had some questions. "But what did Malefor mean by his servant?" asked Flame.

Cynder sighed, "That's because in the beginning of the war, Malefor used me as his general for the ape army."

Ember gasped, "What! You mean, you're THE Cynder?" Cynder nodded, she couldn't look at them. "The Guardians never told us that."

"But your different now," said Flame.

Cynder looked at them, "Yes, but I still feel the regret for all the things I've done. All the lives I've took." She started to cry, tears rolling down her checks.

"One cannot take responsibility from another's actions," came a voice. All of them jumped, but settled down as they say Tucker walking back with a pile of wood in his arms.

"What do you mean?" asked Cynder.

"Well, by the sound of it, you were taken control over right?" She nodded. "So you were not in control over yourself, so it's not your fault. But your old self was to blame."

"Wh-what do you mean?" tears still streaming down.

"I mean, your corrupted self was to blame. "

"But that was me."

"But, as I've heard, Spyro saved you right?" Cynder nodded. "So then, by Spyro defeating your corrupted self, a new self was born, you." Cynders' eyes widened. Tucker nodded, "Your old is gone and your new has come." Cynder busted out crying, both with joy and relief. Tucker put the fire wood down and sat next to Cynder.

She put her head on his chest and cried out, "Thank you, thank you so much. I'm so relieved." Tucker smiled and patted her head. Spyro woke up do to her crying and saw Cynder crying on Tuckers' chest. He was about to say something, when he saw Tucker mouthed 'its okay, she fine'. Spyro smiled.

One the other side, Flame went ahead and pushed the wood into a smaller pile and blows some fire into it. The wood ignited and a warm glow flooded the area. After some time, Cynder calmed down and laid next to Spyro how had gone back to sleep. Cynder and the others were getting tired so she suggested they all got some sleep. They all agreed and got themselves comfortable and fell asleep.

But unknown to them was a pair of glowing eyes watching them. In a swift movement, they were gone.

**Whew. A lot of things happened here. Can you guess who the unknown character is? Hint: who hasn't come into play yet? Anyway, I don't know when I'll do the next chapter. Please review, tell me how I did.**


	5. Friends?

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. A lot of things are going on. Well enjoy...**

**Chapter 5**

**Friends?**

Tucker woke up and looking around. Everything was blurry, do to just waking up. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. Again he looked around, the sun hadn't come out yet but was able to see Spyro and Cynder curled up together. Knowing the fire went out last night, he assumed Cynder curled against Spyro for warmth, or something else… Turning his head, he spotted Ember curled against Ignitus, who was in the same state he last saw him, leaving Flame sleeping alone. Hearing a yawn beside him, he looked down at Max, who just woke up. "Morning Max," he said in a whisper, "Let's go for a jog." Max gave a small bark. "Shh! We don't want to wake anyone up!" Tucker stood up and began walking away but stopped. Before him were the corpses of the apes from yesterday. He sighed, "Why did this have to happen?" But he couldn't dwell on it; he had to move the bodies into the brush. Hopefully an animal will dispose of them.

The bodies were heavy and there were quite a few of them, especially the big guy. Even with Max's help, it took a while. They dragged them quite away from the campsite, so the smell wouldn't come near them. Even though they were a half a day old, their fur reeked.

On their last drop off, Maxs' ears twitched and swung his head in some direction. Suddenly he started growling. "What's the matter Max?" Tucker looked in the direction Max was growling at. He was growling at some bushes a few feet away. "I don't see or hear anyth-" some leaves moved. Tucker clutched his SMG (seemingly found it lying beside an ape body that he idiotically forgot in yesterday's battle, mentally scolding himself in a couple different languages) from his side. The bush continued to rustle as Tucker stepped closer. Max crouched low and slowly stepping next to his master. The bush then stopped rustling and so did they. Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes felt like hours. Suddenly something shot out of the bush making Max bark and snarl and Tucker shooting off a round or two. A scared little rabbit ran away from them at neck breaking speed. "Damn, stupid rabbit! Nearly gave me a heart attack." Tucker sighed harshly, "Come on Max, let's go back." but Max still growled, but in a different location. "Now, Max!" he said sternly. Max stayed a second or two longer, and then complied. "Whatever it is, it's probably another stupid rabbit." He turned around and muttered, "So much for a jog." But Max wasn't convinced, he knew something was wrong. He could feel it.

A few trees away, a figure hidden in the shadow, stood on a branch. Its eyes glowed, catching the light. The figure took deep breaths to catch its breath to calm its' heart. '_That was close._' It watched Tucker and Max walk away. Just before they were out of sight, the figure gestured hand signals and more figures appeared behind trees and bushes. They all began to move out, the main figure in the lead.

When the sun was high enough, its light shown down onto the five dragons. Slowly each one woke up one after another. The only one still asleep was the fire Guardian, Ignitus. Spyro looked around, smiling at seeing Cynder next to him. She smiled back, "Morning."

"Morning," replied Spyro. He gave a tired smile. He was more awake than yesterday, but still too weak to do anything.

"Morning you two," called out a voice. The two broke their stare and looked ahead to see Flame and Ember lying next to Ignitus.

"Morning," the two replied.

"How are you doing Ember?" asked Spyro.

"I'm fine, but it's me who should be asking you that," she answered.

"A little better. More awake, but still not enough strength."

Ember nodded, got up and walked to where the heroes were lying, Flame followed. "Do you know where Tucker and Man went?" Spyro and Cynder shook their heads. Before they sat down, they heard gun shots. They froze, all heads turning to the noise. Tension grew as the noise echoed and faded into silence. A few minutes later, the brush started moving. Adrenalin rushed through their veins with every pulse of their heart. Ember backed up as Flame stood in front of her. He didn't know how to fight, but he would for her. Spyro tried to get up, but couldn't do to the pain in his legs. Cynder stood in front, protecting them all. In pain or not, she will protect Spyro.

Seconds felt like minutes as the rustling continued. Finally two figures emerged and the dragons relaxed in relief. Tucker and Max trudged out of the brush and walked toward the dragons. Cynder was the first to speak, "Where were you and what happened?"

Tucker waited 'till he was closer and sat along with the dragons; Max right next to him. "Oh, just cleaning up what happened yesterday," he said pointing to the now clear grassy area. "And while coming back, a freakin' rabbit scared me." The group busted up laughing.

"A rabbit?" cried Flame.

"Hey, if you knew what I went through, you would be paranoid too," Tucker shot back. He set down his SMG in his lap and rubbed his temples. Spyro got a closer at the weapon and decided to ask Tucker about it.

"Uh, Tucker?"

"Hmm?"

"What's that weapon you used to kill those apes? I've never seen anything like it before." The others nodded.

Tucker picked up his gin to show the dragons. "This is a Sub-Machine Gun or SMG for short. It shoots 60 rounds in a few seconds; also it can hold up to 4 clips. Great for when there are a lot of enemies."

"Rounds?" questioned Cynder.

Tucker took out the clip, which had a couple bullets left and took one out. "A round, or a bullet, has enough power to go through most armor. And a clip is what holds the rounds." He took out the rest and put them in a pocket in his uniform; no sense in wasting them.

"And what about that one?" Ember pointed to the pistol on his right thigh.

He pulled it out to show, "This is a M6C Magnum, basically a pistol. It holds 12 rounds and has 5 mags or clips. It's the most basic weapon we humans use." At this time, Max decided to take a walk. Tucker didn't mind and neither the dragons. He continued to explain about the weapons, but stopped when Ember gave a yelp. They all looked at her and she looked back to see Max sniffing her but.

"What are you doing!" she swung her paw at Maxs' nose, making him yelp in return. Tucker began cracking up. "And what's so funny!" she screamed at him. She was highly embarrassed sinse her cheeks were bright red.

Tucker calmed down enough to whistle for Max to come. The other dragons held their laughter in check, but barely. "I'm sorry Ember, but *snicker* that's what Max does."

"Sniff peoples' buts!"

"Well, yeah. It's not his fault, it's just instinct. It's how he can tell how others are doing."

"Well, why can't he talk?" asked Flame, "I haven't heard him talk ever since we met him."

Tucker rubbed Maxs' back and head as he lay down. "That's because he can't, he's an animal."

They were silent, too shocked to speak, but Ember was connecting the dots. "So if he's an animal, and you order him around, than he must be your slave!" Cynder growled at that and gave Tucker a dirty look, Spyro just narrowed his eyes. "Krysteena was right."

Now Tucker got on the defensive. "Now you listen here," he pointed a finger at all of them, "Max is _not_ my slave. Yes, I'm his master, but more of a pack leader." He looked at Cynder. "Cynder, I know of your past, you told me, and I understand what you are thinking. But Max and I have a relationship, we're companions. We help each other out. We're at a point where he would die for me and I would risk everything for him. You see this collar?" He lifted up Maxs' neck fur, "This has an address, for in my world, if he got lost, someone could return him home."

Now that everything was settled, everyone calmed down. Ember spoke first, "I'm sorry for accusing you two, I went overboard."

"So did I," said Cynder, "sorry."

Tucker smiled, "It's all good, just a miss understanding."

"Just make sure he doesn't do it again," said Ember.

Tucker smirked, "No promises." The others laughed.

Suddenly, Maxs' ears perked up and his head turned in the direction they came from. Then started growling, "What is it Max?" asked Tucker. He looked behind him but saw nothing. Max began to bark.

"What is it?" asked Spyro, concern in his voice.

"I don't know," he replied, '_but I know it enough that something's wrong._' He put another clip into his SMG and got up slowly. But as he got upright, an arrow came out of nowhere and struck him in the chest, knocking him down and unmoving.

"Tucker!" the four shouted. Max went to his side, growling at the enemy and standing guard over his master. The dragons took positions for an attack. Flame took a glance at Tucker and saw him trying to breath, like t out of breath. He looked away and stood guard as well.

Moments past, but nothing happened. Then the bushes moved and parted to reveal blotches of orange, yellow, white and black they all knew too well.

Cheetahs came out, bows drawn on Tucker. Cynder snapped out of her shock and stepped forward. "Stop! He's not an enemy!"

"Cynder," a voice she knew to be Hunter, the leader of the group, "step away from the ape."

"No, you don't understand. He saved us from a band of apes the day before," said Spyro.

Hunter stopped and thought of Spyro's words. Slowly, he dropped his bow and ordered his men to do the same. Regret weld in him for maybe killing their savoir. "My apologies. I acted without thought."

Cynder was about to reply when Tucker coughed and gasped. They all ran to him. "Did you get the number of the truck that hit me?" he seemed a little dazed. A few seconds past and his head began to clear. He heard Max still growling and noticed a furry figure next to the dragons. In reaction, he drew his pistol, but was stopped by Flame.

"They're friends. There was just a misunderstanding." Tucker placed the pistol back into its holder and told Max to quiet.

"My apologies for wounding you," the furry face said and bowed.

"Yeah, a misunderstanding my but," he sat up and everyone started pestering him. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"I hit you in the heart, you should be-" Tucker pulled out the arrow. No blood except for the tip. "-dead."

Tucker looked at it, "An eighth of an inch, not bad shot. And a powerful one too." He rubbed his wound. Everyone was shocked.

"How…?" started Hunter.

"Bullet proof vest, or in this case, arrow proof vest." Tucker pulled down his uniform and revealed a black vest underneath. He started getting up when another cheetah came over.

"Sir," he was referring to Hunter and Pointed to an area behind Tucker and the dragons.

Hunter looked and was speechless. "By the Ancestors, what happened!" He saw Ignitus in the worst shape he has ever seen him in.

Spyro got up, staggering a little, "We found him a few days age. He hasn't woken up yet. Tucker here has treated his wounds the best he could, including us." Hunter now realized they were covered in a sticky substance.

Hunter nodded and kneeled down, "How are you fairing? Anything serious?"

Spyro shook his head, "Besides the fact that I'm weak and powerless, we're fine." Cynder nodded, indicating that she, too, was weak.

"We should get you back to the village. There're crystals that should help."

Tucker raised an eyebrow, '_What would crystals do?_' Then he heard Max growling again. "Max, No!" He stopped, but continued to glare at the cheetahs. "Sorry about Max, he… cats aren't his friends."

Hunter nodded, "Apology accepted."

"And yours," tucker held out his hand, "Friends?"

Hunter grabbed it in a firm grip, "Friends." The dragons smiled as friendship was made between the two. Spyro was about to speak, but Hunter beat him to it, "We should get moving now."

"Wait! What about daddy, I mean Ignitus?" said Ember.

He gave her a compassionate look, "I'm sorry, but I' don't think we can do anything right now. We'll have to come back for him later."

"But, but *sigh*," Spyro looked back at Ignitus, he knew there was no way to carry him, but he hated leaving him. "Okay," he said defeated.

"No." Everyone looked at Tucker. "My mission was to find Spyro and Cynder and bring them back to Warfang. But I found another survivor, one that these four care about. We will bring him with us. I was trained to never leave a man behind, and I'm not going to start now." Spyro and Ember gave wide smiles at those words.

"But how?" said a cheetah, "How are we going to move him? He's too heavy to carry." Tucker thought as Spyro and Ember's smiles faded.

"I think I got an idea," said Tucker, holding up a finger. "If we get the Guardians help, they may be able to carry him to Warfang or to a safer place."

Hunter nodded, "That might work."

"Okay, Flame, Ember, goes to Warfang and sends for the Guardians help. We'll stay and watch over Spyro, Cynder and Ignitus," Tucker told them.

"Okay," said Flame.

"but-" Ember started.

Tucker knelt down, "Ember, we need you and Flame to go for the Guardians help. It'll be a lot faster that way. And don't worry, I'll take good care of him, I promise." Ember blinked her tears away and nodded. Both Fire breathers took off and soon were out of sight.

Hunter saw Tuckers' gaze as the two young dragons flew away. He stepped up beside him, "It looks like you dealt with this before."

"You have no idea," Tucker walked away.

Cynder came up, "Hunter is it possible to send for Meadow for help?"

Hunter mentally slapped himself, "Of course, I'll send for him immediately." He called over another cheetah, "Go back to the village and bring back Meadow. Tell him to bring plenty of crystals. Time is of the essence." The cheetah nodded and ran into the brush and was gone.

"Who's Meadow?" asked Tucker.

"He's a healer from our village. He knows how to heal our people as well as dragons," replied Hunter.

Tucker sighed, "That's good. Now we wait," he sat down with the others and they began to chat, getting to know each other more.

Meanwhile…

Terrador paced back and forth, lost in his worry and anxiety. The other Guardians, as well as the council, sat in a circular formation. Windows, along the circular wall, let in the light, as well as a cool breeze. If one should look out, they'd see themselves in the center of Warfang, among the highest towers.

Cyril was getting annoyed from Terrador's pacing, "Terrador, would you please stop pacing about? You're giving me a headache."

Terrador snapped out of his trance, "Sorry Cyril, I can't seem to help myself. I worry for the young dragons and the human. I feel I should do something, but I don't know what."

"We all feel the same, Earth Guardian," spoke an old Fire dragon, leader of the council. Her age was well visible. Although she was well toned in body structure, her scales were dull and tiredness was in her voice. "There's nothing we can about that right now. But there are things we can do."

"Blazess is right," said a cheetah, another member of the council. Middle-aged, he was average height and strongly built. Black rings covered his yellow furred body. "Rebuilding our city is our high priority." Heads all around nodded.

"But what about the Dark Master's forces? Although he himself is gone, his forces still rampage the land," called out Arctic, a young Ice dragoness. She's one of three in becoming Guardians to be. Gravel, an Earth dragon, has taken part in becoming Terrador's successor. Electron, an Electric dragon, also has taken part in becoming Volteer's successor. Though he doesn't have such a speedy tongue as Volteer.

"Timbis, if I may?" asked a mole. The cheetah nodded. "We know of the situation, and we have already taken action. A team of cheetahs are patrolling the Twilight Falls as we speak."

Blazess was about to speak, when she heard wings and then two young dragons flying through the window. They looked out of breath. The other none members turned their attention to them as well.

"Flame! Ember! What are you doing here and where are Spyro, Cynder and Tucker?" questioned Terrador.

Flame caught his breath. "We found the heroes, but we were attacked by apes and-"

"Apes?" called a young cheetah.

"Turff, hush!" shushed Arctic.

"Their not cursed anymore, but they want revenge. Tucker took care of them, but let two go." said Ember.

Murmurs filled the room. "But we found the Fire Guardian, Ignitus. He's in really bad shape and we need help to move him to a safer location," said Flame. Ember held herself in check at the mention of her father.

Questions were going through the councils mind; murmurs filled the room again, but were quieted by Blazess. "This is much to take in, First and foremost is the safety of Spyro and Cynder. Second is the safety of Ignitus. The three Guardians will take charge in this matter. Dredge," she called to the mole," gather up another team of cheetahs and send them to help Team one. We will discuss the ape problem later. Now go." The three Guardians bowed and followed the young dragons out the window. '_May the Ancestors watch over you, may they watch over us all._'

**Please tell me how it turned out. Please review!**

**There is a poll on my profile on which story you want me to continue. Whichever one wins, I'll continue that story 'till completion. Please vote!**


	6. Notice

I'm sorry that I've not been updating my stories recently. And that's due to Graduation and getting ready for college. I will be taking summer classes starting the end of this month and will go right into college. I will try to write the next chapters of my story when I can.

As for my poll, LoS: Two Worlds Collide is the winner. I will start updating the story when I can.

Also, I forgot to mention about my first poll for LoS: The Elemental Blade. Cynder did win the vote, so something will happen to her, but I'm not telling.

I will delete this Author's Note when I update, so dont review on this chapter/note


	7. On Hold

I LIVE!

Yeah, no, I'm not dead.

I would like to apologize for not updating or letting you guys know what was going on. I got overwhelmed with life that I backed off and couldn't find the inspiration to continue. I regret that and still that inspiration hasn't come to me. I'm sincerely sorry for getting your hopes up for another chapter and not letting you know why I wasn't.

I will be putting this story on hold for now, not cancelling it for I know I'll continue in the future. But for now I will be putting it aside.

Another reason is I have become a Brony. I know, I know. Some of you might have mixed feelings about this saying, 'You became a Brony? How could you.' or 'Dude, that's awesome. But want does that have to do with this?' or 'Does this mean you gave up on Spyro?' But just calm down.

I have not given up on Spyro, but I have put him on hold for now as I said before. But the fact is I can't get MLP out of my head. So I will (when I can) be writing a story for MLP soon. And please, don't blame the Bronys for this; blame the show for binging so good.

Again, I'm sorry for letting you down. Please say your mind about this. I will try my best to engage more of my time talking with you through PM if you want. And let's be civil about our comments to others and to me. I'm not saying that I don't deserve some bashing, just be calm and collective about doing it.

I hope to entertain you guys in the future,

-SpyroLink


End file.
